


The Alien's newest victims

by Saku015



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Doozing Off, Double Dating, Fluff, Friendship, Horror, M/M, Movie Night, Oikawa Week 2016, Sci-Fi, Seijoh Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The third years have a double date at Oikawa's place.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905952
Kudos: 51
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	The Alien's newest victims

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3/4: Double date./Movies.  
> Day 5: Hobbies.

”And since when us watching a sci-fi movie at Oikawa’s place counts as a double date?” Tooru heard the question coming from his living room as he was making popcorn for the four of them.

It was a Friday night after volleyball practice and after he success fully persuaded everyone that spending time together would be totally fun, he claimed that it was a double date. The other three third years ended up sprawled out on his couch, while he was doing the preparations, but he didn’t mind it. If he wanted to be honest, he missed spending time like this with them.

”Since you two have gotten your shit together and have become a proper couple,” he yelled back, answering the question.

”Which movie are we going to watch?” Tooru heard Issei’s voice and perked up.

”The first Alien movie!” He jelled back as he poured the popcorn in a bow.

”Iwaizumi has already fallen asleep,” Hanamaki informed him and Oikawa groaned. Iwa-chan could be a party pooper sometimes.

”He just fakes it, trust me,” Tooru assured him as he walked in the room. He walked up to the sofa and kicked said boy to the ankle. ”Iwa-chan, wake up”

”Shuddup, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi mumbled, resting his head on Hanamaki’s shoulder. ”I’ve already said that movie countless times and it is not that good at all.” Oikawa gasped loudly in offense.

”Iwa-chan, your words hurt me!” He said, putting down the bow onto the coffee table. He didn’t get any reactions out of the other, so he huffed and walked to the DVD shelf. He took off the movie, then opened the box and put the disc in the device. ”Let’s do this, guys!” He cheered as he sat down and turned the TV on.

They were 45 minutes in the movie and Oikawa started to feel hopelessness building up in his heart. None of his friends reacted the way he expected – Iwa-chan had fallen asleep for real while Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed out loudly every time someone was killed. Oikawa huffed, turning his head to the side.

”What’s up with you?” Matsukawa asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

”Your reactions are totally inaccurate!” Oikawa complained, sending them accusing looks. ”You should be totally afraid!”

”This film is more than 20 years old and everyone knows how it would turn out,” Hanamaki said matter-of-factly, stealing some popcorn from Matsukawa’s hand, ”and you have to admit that comparing nowadays’ movies, it’s kind of funny.”

”The story is quite good, tho and the movie is good at building up anticipation,” Matsukawa mused beside Hanamaki. 

Oikawa felt his lips quirking up into a smile. Finally someone appreciated the greatness of Alien. In the next moment, however, the curly haired boy cackled out loud again – needless to say, a poor soul was killed on screen. Oikawa threw his head back with a groan, closing his eyes in defeat. Suddenly, his wrist was grabbed ac he found his head resting on Iwaizumi’s chest within the blink of an eye.

”You’re fucking loud, Shittykawa,” the other mumbled half asleep and Tooru accepted the fact that he wouldn’t stay awake till the end of the movie either if they stayed like that.


End file.
